A High School Mission
by carsly
Summary: Sakura, gun master/assassinator. Akatsuki, powerful escaped experiments. Sakura goes on her first retrieval job, but these are not just ordinary people, they are powerful criminals. Will she die trying? Or will she succeed? Akatsuki is her target...
1. The Mission

__

The city is at war,

Her alarm clock yelled at her, playing one of her favorite songs at 7 in the morning reminding her that she had to leave in 10 minutes. And if she awoke any later, she would be late her self.

__

(Chorus)  
playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me, cause i just don't give a shit  
The city is at war, bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends-

She smacked her flashing sliver and back disco alarm clock on the '5 more minute button'. but she had prepared for this, she knew that she would sleep in if she had the chance, -and yet she did, but she didn't know it yet-, so the clock reset itself to the hard rock channel were a new song just began to play…

The base guitar began to blare then the music started….

__

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

Her eyes shot open, she glanced at her blaring clock and looked at the time, 7:02 am, it read. She flung her legs off the edge of her bed as fast as she could go, then looked frantically around her cluttered room for everything she needed, but she was prepared, she had all she needed on her dresser, in the corner of her old one roomed, one bathroom, apartment.

Her off white door was a in the right corner, and then her closet was on the same side, two feet wide, and four and a half feet long, with ugly brown carpet that didn't mach the rest in the room, that was a dirty dark green color. It didn't have any doors, so it exposed a lot of dirty high top converse, and then a lot of heavy black jackets that went to her knees. And on the other side of those were a few sun dresses, and then some light zip up jackets, that she liked to ware.

Across from that was her full sized bed, that had a thick deep blue, white, and light yellow quilt mixed with her thin, lighter blue sheet. And a few pail yellow pillows mixed in there. On the wall across from the door was a large window, at least 4 feet wide, and five feet long, with black and white stripped drapes, that matched the pealing off wall paper, that was white with black spots. On the corner next to the window was the door to her small bathroom, that was off white with off yellow tiles in the slower/bath. It had a small sink, with a pill cabinet above it with mirrors for the doors. And across the room from that was the toilet.

She rushed to the bathroom, not having enough time to shower, but again, she thought ahead, and took one the night before. She knew her self well.

Once inside she hurried to brush her teeth, after done with that she brushed her mid-back pink hair away from her face and into a high pony tale, struggling to get it all in the rubber band, then it snapped on her fingers making red marks, "Well fuck, that was my last one." she cussed to herself, throwing it away into the garbage can next to the sink. Giving up on her hair, and just leaving it down, and putting on brown head band, that had freckles of green and white, it was paint that was accidentally spilled on. She found it in one of the dresser drawers from the last person who lived there, she then started to put on eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss.

Her face was in a hart shape and snow white from in a living in the cold, rainy, and cloudy city. Her face was unblemished, She had high cheek bones and large green eyes, that she was told were endless, and if not careful people could be lost in them, and lips were full and blood red.

In other words she was beautiful…

But in so much pain…

Sakura Haruno, age 17 is not your normal sophomore. No, she was found on the street at age three. In a ally, crying, sick, and alone. She was found by a drug dealer/gang leader, many people didn't know this but he was soft hearted man. So he picked up the young Sakura, and asked his people what he should do with her. When a woman in her late twenty's came out of the blue and said that she would take care of her and teach her in the ways assassinations.

This woman was highly trusted by the leader, so he said yes. And she took her off to her home, telling her what has happened to her. This of coarse made Sakura cry, the lady was not trying to be mean, but could of said it in a softer way. Sakura was taught the ways of the world, and how to use her body when she got older. Since she couldn't be trained yet, since she was to young, the lady used this time to teach her common nonage, such as how to speak properly, and know how to do math. As time flue by she began to want to learn even more, and had a collage amount of nonage in her small brain, when she was nine, she was trained in the ways of fighting till she was thirteen, then from then to sixteen how to use a gun...

She was now 17 and highly trusted by the woman and the leader who had found her.

And because of this, she was given missions, they varied to many different things. Some assassinations, and some retrieving, some guarding, and some that took much thought. But today, Sakura got her first spy, and capture mission.

There was a group called Akatsuki, and the members were all in high school. But do not let this fool you, they were powerful. They were escaped experiments from another gang in the edge of the country. And her boss wanted them. So she had to get them.

There were 9 in all, there leader, Pein, then Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, then the last one named Tobi. (sorry no konan, it would only make things harder)

They all had some sort of powers, Pein was immortal and he could control six individual bodies all acting together with one mind and will. Each one of Pain's bodies have a single special ability and defined purpose. He can see, hear and feel with each body, and vice-versa. He was known to have bright orange hair, and many piercings along this face. They were discovered as receivers, that he could bring strength or weakness to them to fool the opponent, or to save strength. He is known to be able to control a element in each body….

Zetsu is a strange one, he was black and white, but not like a cow, but right down the middle, with large yellow eyes, and short green hair. Then he had a shell like plant thing on the outside of his head, that was removable. Most of his abilities are unknown but it is known that he can merge with the ground to instantly travel to a new location. And he has the ability to "record" the things he sees. Then he can merge into anything, and he can use plants to his will….

Hidan is a nut case, he has long, sliver hair, that he slicks back that ends mid-neck. With dark pink eyes. Hidan is immortal, but to a large extent. He could get his head chopped off and still talk. But needs to be attached to his body to move though. In battle, Hidan wields a large crimson triple-bladed scythe that he uses as a multipurpose attack, and was made just for him. So if anyone else were to touch it they would be caught in a electric shock…..

Kakuzu is often called 'rag doll' because of his abilities and looks. This body parts look like as if he was held together with thread. And it is believed it is because this allows him to separate his body parts at will to perform long-range physical attacks and sew up almost any injury he suffers, making him very difficult to defeat. He was almost a brown color and had green eyes, and the white of this eyes is pink not white. It is told he can control the 5 elements, fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. He can do this because he had 5 different harts from other experiments that could control one each. And it seams that he can use his own body's threads to attack from long-range and restrain or dismember opponents. His threads can even compact together to form a giant spider-like form around his body. And _loves_ money…..

Itachi has always been mysterious, and easily the most good looking member in the Akatsuki. He had long black hair, pulled into a low pony tale. And glowing red eyes. He is every fast, and can use his eyes for killing in a single look, if you look into his eyes. He will trap you in a black and red world, were you can mentally die for three years in your mind, but really it has only been three seconds outside of his head. There he can do whatever he wants to you, but acts on your worst fears. He can also use them for seeing his opponents attack even before the person makes it. Then he can copy physical talents from anyone, and anything. So if a person could punch really hard, all he would have to do is look at you threw the hole punch, and then he could do just the same, whenever. And he can control fire, even make some kind of fire that can burn threw anything….

Sasori is immoral, and has red short scruffy hair. With large feminine brown eyes, that he always keep half open to make him appear calmer. Sasori was the power to attach a string like thing to anything. It comes out of his finger tips, and then when he moves his fingers, the object moves too. But often he uses a puppet, that is covered in weapons. It is like his own weapon like Hidan's scythe. But will not shock someone on and when touch. He hates to wait, and he things that his ability is '_art_'. it is known that he can control water and fire at some extent….

Kisame is rather battle-loving, enjoying to fight with others. He has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. Even his name, Kisame, means "Demon Shark". Kisame's weapon is called Samehada, a sentient, scale-covered sword that shaves skin instead of cutting it. Samehada is also capable of absorbing energy, but requires Kisame's own strength to perform such feat. Only Kisame is allowed to wield Samehada if anyone besides him tries to pick it up, spikes protrude from its handle and it returns to Kisame's side. His shark-like qualities carry over to the type of techniques he uses in battle, as he often shapes bodies of water into the forms of sharks that proceed to attack opponents. And he has the largest amount of energy in the hole group, and can control water….

Quick to anger and annoy, Deidara is a very hot-headed man. Something of a sadistic arsonist, he is not above relishing a good fight, and he often blows up his opponents in a very brutal fashion. Deidara's most distinctive trait, however, is his love of art. Deidara also has a habit of ending his sentences with nasal "hmm" or "un". He is often mistaken for a woman, but had a very deep voce to make you think other wise. He has long blond hair that reaches mid-back, he keeps the top of it In a high pony-tale at the top of his head, keeping the lower half down. While another part of his hair completely covers his left eye, and it is told that he had a removable eye scope. That allows him to zoom and take a picture or just zoom in because he is a long range fighter. Deidara possesses special mouths in the palm of each hand and one giant mouth on his chest, to create

Exploding Clay, energy infused clay that detonates on command, this usually being _Katz. _His clay creations can range from microscopic to gigantic in size, allowing him to adapt to any situation. Deidara can also use the clay for other purposes, as he is frequently seen creating birds to be used for transportation. All his hand/mouths have to do is chew it, and then spits it out into Deidara's hand, and then he sculpts it. He thinks that it is '_art_' to blow something up. And he cant control an element….

Tobi, wears an orange mask, with swirls focused around the right eye, that covers his entire face outside of his right eye. Only showing short, pointy, black hair. Tobi, unlike others within Akatsuki, Tobi is carefree and goofy. most of the other members tend to get easily annoyed by Tobi. Deidara, who believes all within Akatsuki should be serious and calm, is not pleased with Tobi's childish personality, and frequently attacks Tobi. Kisame, on the other hand, somewhat appreciates Tobi's ability to brighten up a gloomy group such as theirs. Most of Tobi's abilities are still unknown. But it is know that, like Itachi, can control fire….

And her boss wanted these…_things_, so she was going to do whatever it took to capture them.

And this is how she got this mission, to spy then capture each and every one of them…

Even if it killed her…

And now she will have to enter there school, and live by herself for the first time. There she is going to have to spy on them, and gain there trust, and find out there weaknesses. Then capture them. Easy pesy, lemon squeezy.

She ran out of the bathroom, at full speed. And hurried to put on her cloths. A dark green long sleeved -that went past her hands- shirt that was long for her, but even with her height, it still reached to the top of her thighs. It with black swirls and lines that decorated the hole thing, like a vine dose to a brick wall. It was a V neck, because she couldn't stand those few shirts that choke her with the to tight collar. The knew that all shirts were not like this, and she had some of them somewhere, and that she rather wear on of those, but this was the only one she could find in the mess of boxes. Then she had a short skirt that was mid-thigh, black and white pokadots. Again, this was the only thing she could find, and didn't have time to look for something else. As much as she wanted to, she didn't hate skirts, and she liked how she could move in them, as long as she had some kind of shorts underneath. But today, nothing…she just couldn't _find_it! So she had to deal with it. Then with the same dark green on her shirt, she wore socks that ended a little above her knee. Then she put on she high topped white and black dotted, converse.

She ran for her door that leaded into the short hall way, her apartment was just on big box. With her front door was in the middle of the large wall, that was strait across from her bed room door, and in-between them was the short hall way, the right side was the kitchen/dining room, then across from that, was the living room.

She exited her room and ran straight down to the fount door, and stepped down the one step that lead to tile floor a little lower then the rest of the dark green carpeted apartment. The grabbed her black messenger bag. That only had some pencils and erasers, along with paper in it. She would be getting everything else at school.

She ran out the door, and down the hall, to the lobby on the lowest floor, and she just happened to live on the fifth floor, not waiting for the elevator. She took off down the stairs, on the third floor, she jumped off the side of the railing into a hole in between all the stairs, that lead strait down to the first floor.

'_why didn't I think of this sooner?'_

She asked herself, going threw the air like a bullet. Then landed on the floor with a soft, 'tap', then took off running for the revolving doors.

Once threw the doors, a cold sudden burst of air greeted her, along with a heavy down poor of rain. Then she remembered something.

'A, _it's in the middle of December, and I'm wearing a min-skirt. B, I don't have a jacket. C, and I for got my cell phone. Just super. Will at least I didn't forget my gun.'_

She told herself, it was true, she didn't forget her gun, it were hidden in the hem of her skirt. That was the only thing she would _never _forget.

She pulled back her long sleeve, to reveal a watch that read, 7:15.

__

'shit I only have five more minuets! Got to hurry!'

She thought running off onto the wet side-walk, she rain so fast, water would kick up behind her and get her socks all wet, and drippy. But she didn't care, she had to start her the mission.

* * *

I don't think it was THAT horrid, but yet that's what you chose...i hope you like the little taste you got for this story, if i get three reviews (thats every low), and i will put up another chapter....hmmm, i wonder what will happen at school? THAT FOR ME TO KNOW AND YOU TO FIND OUT!!!


	2. Maybe a threat?

She arrived at the small school at the edge of town, it was in the country. And way from most life, she had a hard time finding it. She already lived and the edge of town, not the safest place in the world. But still it was for the mission.

It was a two story building, made of gray stone, and stray vines that wonder up and down the building. It was just a old school, that was covered in a pathetic excuse for Christmas lights.

'_Oh joy…', _she thought in a mumble. '_this will be _fun._' _her thoughts laced with sarcasm.

The only thing that really stood out about this school that is a performing arts school. It had dance, art, jazz band, band, strings, choir, drama, theater , -though she thought that drama was the same as theater, she really couldn't see the difference.- , photography, animation, chess club, debate team, cooking, and web design. (A/N: I couldn't help it, my school was the model for this.)

She thought it was ridiculous that this, itty bitty, school had all this. The class must be _tinny_!

She stood in the rain, looking over the school. The parking lot was all around, but the front was only for the teachers. Not that she had a car to park it in.

'_stupid sempai, she threw out all my cloths saying that I couldn't wear them on my mission. And she bought me these skimpy…things. Now all I have it stuff like this! I don't even have my normal under wear!' _she thought while walking to the front door. _'now all I have are…_thongs…._'_ she hissed in her mind. '_it fells like I have a freaking weggie!' _she hobbled slightly, trying to get the felling of her under pants going up her butt crack to go away. '_who the hell invented these things!? I couldn't even find some biker shorts! And now, she wont even send over my motorcycle!? Sempai!? Why are you being so mean to me!?' _her thought went unanswered.

She was at the front doors, they were glass so she could see the office right ahead threw another pair of glass doors, then to the left, there was another pair of glass doors that lead to the hall ways. Then on the right, turning the corner, it opened to the indoor commons/cafeteria. The commons was just a large room with a stage in the right center wall. With three large pillars in the middle of the room. Then in the corner, the floor became tile, and railings that separated each line were brown. That lead to four glass windows with menus.

All and all, it was a pretty crappy school. Well at least that's what she thought.

She opened the doors and announcements over flowed her ears.

'_Good morning, and marry Christmas!! My youthful students!! It is Matio Gai here, as always! And I have very youthful news for you all, the Christmas dance is coming up and we are closing up are can food drive today! All of your youthful cans will be delivered today! Be happy, we reached are youthful goal this year! And I have other news that I should tell you all…'_

It went on, she walking into the office opening and closing the door. But to her surprise, the door creaked loudly, and to surprise her even more is that an eco of the door Creech was blared on the over head. She glanced to see the very person doing the announcements was right across from her, now staring at her with happiness. She flinched, '_what is his problem?_' she walked away from the door and it closed silently._ 'what the hell?'. _

_"Aw, it seams that we have a new face in are school today. What brings you to my youthful office?"_ He said into the microphone, the speaker echoing every thing he said.

"I came here to get my classes assigned to me. I'm new." Her voce only showed beautiful confidence, her voce was like angles. Strong yet beautiful, just like her.

His eyes glimmered, and he grinned_. __"Did you hear that my youthful students!? We have a new student!"_ he turned to the microphone, and put a hand to the side of his mouth, keeping sakura from seeing what he was saying, to bad he was on the over head_. "and a beautiful one at that, watch out ladies, keep a short leash on your boyfriends. Or you might not have one at the end of the day!"_

Sakura scowled at his stupidly, "I can hear you." she hissed. Her voce not one that reminded everyone of an angle anymore, one of a angry goddess. Still beautiful in anger as will as confidence.

_"oh, I know that!"_ he grinned, now looking at her_._

She sighed,_ 'just give me my god damn classes!'_ she hissed.

He said good bye to the school and turned off the over head. And stood up, he walked to the other desks on the other side of the room, in the left corner. He sat down to a computer and motioned for her to come over to him. She did, but she still didn't understand this person.

She stood to the side of his chair, staring at the computer screen. He started typing, "Now, my youthful student please tell me your full name and grade and I can put you over into your classes!" he shouted, entering her appearance into the computer.

She thought for a moment, "Fumiko Harumi." she said calmly. Not giving away that they were fake names. "sophomore."

He stopped typing and looked her strait in the eye, then smiled. "Fumiko, A child of treasured beauty, Harumi, a spring time beauty. Your name fits you well." he grinned, her classes to his typing. "and a very youthful age I might add."

Soon he was done getting fake information and gave her a schedule. Then she took off for her first class.

._School start: 7:21 am._

_Per. 1- Science, Rm. B5. Teach. Anko._

_Per. 2- World history, Rm. B11. Teach. Kakashi._

_Per. 3- Math, Rm. B3. Teach. Shizune._

_Per. 4- PE, Rm. Outside. Teach. Gai._

_LUNCH_

_Per. 5- English, Rm. B9. Teach. Jirarya._

_Per. 6- Choirs, Rm. Z1. Teach. Asuma._

_.End Of School: 2:39 pm._

She walked down the small hall ways, lined with bright orange lockers. Than she turned the next corner and all the rooms were 'B-something' and the hall way was filled with light blue lockers. She was alittle freaked out, the color seam was little to preppy for her. She walked down the hall till she got to B5. Then she just stood there, praying_. 'please lord, let me get out of this alive!' ._

She took a deep breath, then exhaled. She grabbed the door handle, and pushed it open.

If you dropped a pin, you would go death, compared to how quiet this class was. She swore, they were looking at her like a goddess….

I mean, how could they not? It looked like her face was carved out of marble, only by the gods and goddess themselves. Her eyes were large and in the most stunning shade of viridian (A/N; I just learned that word! X3) they have ever seen. They promised something other worldly with there beauty, and her eye lashes were thick and could resemble long butterfly wings that would flutter over her eyes, making long shadows on her cheeks, and the water dripping off the ends, going down her high cheek boned cheeks, that made her even more stunning.

Her skin was pail was flawless, looking like it was never even touched by acne. Her nose was perfect, long and thin, but still stunning in it's own way, but it wasn't nose job perfect, but a nature's beauty. And most of all her lips, oh god her lips! There was only one word to describe them, irresistible. they were full, not to big not to small, not to thin, not to large. But perfect, and to top it all off, they were the color of blood, and looked like silk. Her hart shape face that was framed with long mid-back pink hair that gave off innocence, and her bangs that were glued to her face with the rain, all and all it was just…Wow, here are no words but…Wow.

Her neck was thin, but strong. Looking as soft as clouds. Her shoulders matched her perfectly, not to square but not to slouched. Her arms looked strong and thin, and fantastically long, just by looking at them threw the cloth. Her hands were covered with her shirt, but by the way you could see her finger tips at the end you could tell that she had long thin, fingers. And her palms were not that small, they were somewhat large, but just enough to make her still look powerful, and not some sissy teenage girl. Her breasts were large, and alittle bit of cleavage showed threw the 'V' neck of her shirt, then the outline of her braw could be seen because her shirt was still soaking wet from the heavy rain. She was at least 5'10, she was tall for someone her age. But that only made her look stronger, so she didn't mind.

She was thin, but you could also see the faint outlines of her muscled stomach, but it was not to muscled, she was lean. Her curves were to seductive, if used right, she would get any man, or woman, for that matter. Her butt was so cute, it was perfect for her. Then the small black skirt showed off her impossibly long legs. They were thin, but you could see the muscle threw out it. Making them just…well, perfect. Just to even see this perfection, you would have to play a high price. To touch it, was a different matter. One would surely have to die.

All in all she was just…she was dead center, on the perfect target.

All of the guys could feel there guy parts hardening, and there faces getting hot. And a some girls started to blush at the glimmering of beauty.

Anko looked over to the door, and she gasped. _'s-she's s-s-so BEAUTIFUL!'_ she didn't know what to do. Surely this wasn't the new student Gai was talking about on the over head, it must be some kind of angle that got lost. Nothing in this world is this perfect, but yet there she was. Standing by the door, with an annoyed look on her face. She gasped again, '_oh crap, I have_ _to get myself together! I don't want to anger the goddess!'_ she hissed at her self for her stupidity.

She turned, and walked for Sakura. Then stood two feet away, afraid that if she got any closer, she would kill her. Or worse, she wouldn't know. She didn't have time to think about it, the goddess spoke_._

Sakura looked at her strangely, did she have something on her face? "Um, is this room B5?" she asked, her voce flouting in air. One would think that only saying five words wouldn't make some people fall in love. Well your wrong, poor Sakura here, now has a room full of fan boys and two fan girls.

Anko, now finding a new strike of confidence replied, "uh…y-y-yes, I-it is!" she nearly shouted, she flushed_._

Sakura, completely confused, replied. "…I see, well, as you herd," the motioned the speaker on the side of the wall. "I'm the new student, my name is Fumiko." she said.

Anko blushed, and looked away from her, scanning over the class to find her a place to sit. Once she found one, she turned back to face Sakura, only to find cold emerald eyes looking back at her with a hard eyes. Sakura didn't have to act nice anymore, and to tell the truth it was tiring.

Anko suddenly paled, did she do something she didn't like!? What should she do!? "y-your seat I-is B-B-BACK THERE!" she shivered, pointing to the back of the room, next to a stoic looking Sasori.

She looked over to Anko, then to Sasori. She smirked,_ 'I guess sooner then later, the sooner I get this done I can kill some more people.' _she looked back to shivering Anko, who was now standing behind her desk, trying to get a hold of her self. She smirked again, this is way to easy.

She let her smirk drop into a emotionless façade, she walked down the three rows of three till she got to the one Sasori was sitting at, in the very corner of the room, the farthest away from the door. She set her bag down on the outside of the double science desk, In the walk way, not that she cared if anyone tripped on it. And she sat down, as Anko finally collected herself. She he begin to write on the board, something about the nerve system.

She looked over to Sasori, and was greeted to half lidded brown eyes, his face held no interest in her, but she needed interest or she couldn't get close to them. She snickered in her mind, _'He wants to play that game, ya? Fine by me.'_

She mocked him, making her tree colored eyes go half lidded, and the rest of her face look like she was bored.

He just razed an eye brow, and continued to stair at her. He looked somewhat confused, his stomach was doing back flips. But he didn't know what that meant, and he could feel heat rise to this face, but he wouldn't let it show. He knew what that was, a weakness. So he abruptly turned away from her, and looked past her to his friends. Hidan, who was drooling and staring at her boobs_. 'Typical Hidan,'_ He thought. Then to the person sitting next to him, Itachi. Who was staring at her with a cold gaze. He knew what that look meant. He didn't trust her, and she was a threat.

Sasori was confused by this, sure she was alittle crazy. And extremely good looking. But a threat? He didn't think so. He looked her over again, this time studying her body, Itachi seamed to be staring at her back. That or her butt. He looked over to that. And there he saw the outline of a Carry 9 pistol. _'So this kitten has claws.',_ but little did Sasori know, he only scratched the surface.

....This kitten would be the down fall of him, in more ways then one.

* * *

hmm, this chapter was alittle shorter then the last one. oh well, AS ALWAYS, I NEED 5 COMMENTS THIS TIME!! if you do i will give you...uhh...i dont know, OH I KNOW I WILL GIVE YOU KISAMES MOM! MS, BUBBLES! my pet fish...

Kisame: HEY!

oh dont get your thong in a wad, i was kidding. but i will give you a pretty betta fish!!!


	3. A new friend?

The class was normal as it could be with a goddess in the class. Sakura had gotten her science books, and was now heading to World history. It was in the same hall way, but now it was crowded with students. Trying to see the goddess, and to not be late to there next class.

She was walking right down the center of the hall, people just seamed to clear out of the way. Kinda like when Moses crossed the meditation sea, it just moved out of the way.

Some were drooling on the floor, some were blushing madly, and some were trying to find some kind of confidence to go and talk to her. And some were thinking about confessing love.

She walked to door B11. She looked back to her paper, surely this wasn't it? …There was nothing to tell if it was a World History class, not like the other class rooms, they had posters and stuff like that. But this was…just nothing. The room number was faded, so she wasn't sure.

She bell rung, and people started running threw the doors, trying not to bump into the goddess. She wanted to ask someone, but she couldn't ask them in time.

She looked back to her paper on last time, then she felt someone bump her shoulder. She snapped her head up, and put a hand on her gun, but it want there! She looked down, it wasn't there!? She felt around for it on the waste of her skirt, she found it on her back. She sighed in relief. It must of moved around while she was running.

She looked to her person who bumped into her, his brown cat like eyes were large in surprise. He had hair like a pineapple, and was little bit taller, about three or more inches, and he was pail.

He had on the boys uniforms, -it was a uniform school, but Sakura hadn't gotten a uniform yet-. A white button up, collared shirt and a black button up vest, on top. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his collar was messy, and the first three buttons were un-buttoned. And the uniform had long black pants, that pooled around his ankles, with black school shoes. His shirt was only half tucked in, giving him a lazy look.

His mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Sakura just stared at him with a razed eye brow. "Is this B11, World history with Kakashi?" she asked in a clam tone, her voce ringing in his ears. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, the way her voce makes every word find beauty in it self, he could just lisson to her talk all day. He would never do this with another person, most of the time, he would ignore them till they stop, but with her, he could.

He was about to respond, when a head popped out of the door way. It was the teacher, Kakashi-sensei. He was smiling under his mask, with this one eye closed. This other eye was covered with the schools head band, everyone was suppose to wear.

"Come on my fishes, I didn't come there on time for nothing." he smiled. Sakura groaned, '_Is everyone in this school crazy._' she had pretty much dried off my now, she pushed her bangs behind her ear. And pulled down her shirt to it's limits, now it was on the edge of her skirt. She wanted to pull up her sleeves, but her sempai told her she shouldn't do that. She was told many things, like how one would normally have an ipod playing in there ears -another thing she forgot this morning- and not kill someone on a whim. And how girls wore make-up, -the only reason she put the evil stuff on.-, and how many didn't wear pants.

He opened his eye at the lack of response, he looked to Shikamaru, he was looking back to him then to another person, with a large blush. Kakashi looked over to the thing Shikamaru was blushing at, then he saw her.

He gasped in his mind, while keeping a cool appearance on the outside. He smiled at her, and let the blush cover his face, not like anyone could see it anyways. "Are my new student?" he asked, she nodded her head, making her bangs to some undone from her ear, and letting them frame her face. She was truly breath taking. He smiled even bigger, "Well come inside, I have everything ready for you." he moved out of the door way back into the class room. Holding the door open for his students, Sakura came threw first, then Shikamaru entered and jogged to the only seat left open, it was the double seat in front, center. The class room was weird, they had three rows of double decks, and each row had three decks. Only making room for 18 students, but there was only 17 students in class, so someone always sat alone. Witch was mostly always Shikamaru, they didn't have assigned seating so most of the time he stat in the back. And the weirdest thing of all was that the class room was like a movie theater. Each row was about a foot higher then the one in front of them. Then the teachers desk was right in front of them, and a back board was in the back of them. All the class rooms were like that.

Kakashi told Sakura to stand in front of this desk and introduce her self. The class reacted like her last one did, blushing madly and stuff. She just stood there, looking kinda nervous. She had never been put in the spot light and told to talk about her self. She didn't really know what to do, so her assassinator part of her took over, she snapped her head around and looked at the class with cold eyes.

"My name is Fumiko. As for my dreams, I don't have any, I live life a day at a time. I have hobbies, but I don't feel like telling you. I like smart people, children, animals, and chocolate. And what I _hate_," she smirked, "you will just have to wait and see."

Every one started whispering, till they were told to shut-up by Kakashi-sensei. He cleared his throat, then began. "Dose anyone have a question for Fumiko-san?" as soon as he said it shouts erupted the class. He had to settle them down, then someone from the back shouted.

"Is that your real hair color!?" A girl asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes."

Then it started…

"Do you play any sports?"

"Sometimes, if I feel like it."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Wine frost, it's a pretty red."

"What is your type?"

"Uhh, I don't know."

"What is your favorite kind of fish?"

"Uhh, I guess Betta fish."

"What is your favorite-"

He was interrupted by a blond haired girl with her bangs covering her left eye, and the rest in a high pony tale, in the back, she slammed her hands down, and then standing up. Then she asked, "Do you sing?" she smirked.

That was Ino, the head of the choirs. But she really couldn't sing, she was only voted that because she threatened anyone that would vote ageist her to a hard on the face.

Everyone shut-up and awaited her answer, she looked at the blond. She looked like a slut. Her button-up shirt had the first five buttons undone, showing a lot of cleavage. And her Bette Paige Black Vest, was hemmed into a low 'V'. And her skirt barley covered her butt.

She eyed her suspiciously, what did she mean by that? "I don't know, I never-" she was cut off bye her ugly laughing.

"I, Ino Yamanaka, challenge you, Fumiko, to a singing duel!" she yelled pointing at Sakura. She strained up, and then razed a hand and snapped. Out of no were, a lot of Ino look a likes lined up behind her. "Then I shall prove who if us is better, prettier, and who is the queen of the school!" she yelled.

'_What did I get myself into?_' Sakura asked herself. Little did she know, in the back of the class room, some members of the Akatsuki were having a field day.

"Sasori-no-danna, I don't understand how Itachi could think that she was a threat, un." a Blond haired experiment whispered to another, known as Sasori.

"Tobi thinks that to, Sasori-sempai. All Tobi sees is a pretty girl? And Tobi cant see the gun you were talking about." A boy next to the said Sasori whispered.

Sasori sighed, '_There complete idiots._' "Don't judge one by there appearance, she could have been sent here from Hisao, to capture us for all we know."

Sakura watched at Ino snapped her fingers again and the people behind her shushed everyone again. Then the pig began.

_I had alittle bit to much,_

_All of the people start to rush._

She screeched, the people in the back of her were smart enough to bright ear plugs. While the rest of the class was covering there ears, groaning.

_I'm dizzy doing twister dance, _

_Cant find a drink a man,_

_Were are my keys, I think I lost my phone._

"Ino," Kakashi, now standing next to Ino said in a pleading voce, "I think you better stop now…you, uh, don't want to embarrass Fumiko to much. It makes you look ugly." he said to her. She stopped, thank god, but she now looked at Sakura in a triumphant smirk. Sakura almost gagged, she was that ignorant?

She was about to start, when something occurred to her, mid-breath.

"What the hell I'm I doing?" she said to her self.

It wasn't her mission to sing to a hole bunch of teenagers. She shunned herself for her stupidity.

She walked to the empty seat next to Shikamaru, then sat down. Putting her head in her hands, what the hell was she thinking!? She had A MISSION! WHY COULDN'T SHE GET THAT THREW HER THICK SULK!!! NOT THERE SO SING, AND DEFINITELY NOT THERE TO BE A NORMAL TEENAGER!

She took one hand off her face and reached to the back of her skirt, were her Carry 9 pistol hid. She stroked it lovingly. When was the last time she killed someone? Hum, maybe, about three, four weeks at most. God, she needed a good punch to the face, and some blood to spill on her hands.

Kakashi eyed his class, today was not going to be boring. That's for sure. He looked down to his desk, were he saw a bright yellow sticky note in the top right corner. It read, '_**NOTE TO SELF; 1, GET TO CLASS ON TIME, 2 ASK ABOUT THE ACTIVITY TODAY, YOU HAVE TO TURN IN A IDEA TO DAY, TO CHIYO-SAMA!**_' Kakashi smacked his head with his hand. '_I'm really stupid sometimes.'_

"Okay class, clam down." everyone quieted, he continued. "As you all know, next week is Christmas week. And each class has to come up with an idea that can use what you learn in class in an artsy-fartsy Christmas way."

Sakura looked up, everyone started groaning. '_What's with them? This sounds like fun._' she thought, clearly not understanding that they would have to do _all _the work, she razed her hand.

Kakashi saw her raze her hand, but he couldn't believe it. '_What is the goddess doing!?_'. but yet he called on her, "yes, Fumiko-san?" he asked.

Sakura put her hand down, "How about we put on a play about the history of Christmas? Nothing to detailed, but just enough to get the point across. We could have students vote or something, on who will play what, and all of the extras will either play as animals, or be behind the stage, doing lights or something like that. But of coarse, someone is going to have to be in charge. You know like making costumes, writing the script, and etcetera." she finished, everyone gave her a strange look. How could she be so smart? He only asked that a few seconds ago. But, the hole class started clapping.

Kakashi just looked at her, then finally came to a conclusion. "Why Fumiko-san, I think that's an great idea!" he yelled over he cheers, everyone became silent again, waiting for him to continue. "And we all know you would make a great director!" he said, smiling underneath his mask.

'…_Fuck…_' is all she thought. '_I'm in deep shit now._'

Then he stopped, "Yes, we all know that you would make a great director, but, you are new. So I will let you have some help." he looked around the class, then his smile widened. "Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuuga. And someone else if they volunteer, or if I say so." he said, Shikamaru and Neji didn't get along well together, and he thought this might become a good bonding exercise. (A/N; because we _all _know you _love_ bonding! -_-')

When Neji herd his name, his head shot up from his sleeping state. He had stayed up late trying to come up with an idea for Christmas week for strings. He played first chair violin, and was so put in charge for coming up with an idea. And yet, he had nothing. He was pissed, "What!?" he yelled. Then he saw her, his goddess. He could feel his cheeks get hot, and his stomach become one big not. From were he was sitting and how her head was turned, looking at him, he could kinda see down her shirt. He was about to blush even harder when he saw something shiny down there, his face became his normal shade, with only a tint of pink. Were…Were those bullets?….His brows furrowed, '_Why would she have bullets in her braw?_'

(i was going to stop there, but i kept going....YOU LUCKY BASTERD!)

Sakura looked up to what people were looking at, this person called Neji. He had long brown hair head back by the schools head band, and held together at the end with a white rubber band. With large white eyes, he was very handsome. He was every lean, and no to muscled. His shirt was wrinkled, and had the sleeves pushed up. With his vest open, and the first four buttons of his shirt were undone. And he had light purple bags underneath his eyes.

Sakura looked away from him, then to Kakashi. He was speaking again. "Now that we know who is going to help her with the play for Christmas week. Lets pick people to play the parts, because we don't have many students don't be surprised if you have three or for parts." he said, walking to the chock board and grabbing a stick. Then he started writing all of the important rolls, in one column, then he wrote 'other' with I line underneath, next to it. Sakura reached down for her bag, and opened it. Looking for a piece of paper, then a pen. Once she found it, she started to write, only to find her favorite pen was out of ink.

"Crap." she muttered. She didn't have another pen. So she looked over to the boy next to her, '_I think his name is Shikamaru Nara or something, right?_' he was face was at the board, with his head in his hand, and the other on his lap. He looked like he was thinking hard on something, this eyes were closed, and his brows were together. Giving him a distressed look.

She reached out with one long thin finger, and tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes snapped open, and looked at Sakura with questioning eyes. She pulled her arm back and asked, "Do you have a pen I could barrow?" she asked in a hushed tone, her angle like voce showing again.

Shikamaru fought a blush, and turned to grab on of his pens from his bag. He tried to calm down before he spoke to her, and with a few deep breaths, he was ready.

He turned, and held out the pen, and gave a sheepish smile. "There." he said. His hart fluttering.

She smiled a breath taking smile that would warm any hart. "Thanks, Nara-san."

Shikamaru breath caught in his throat. '_S-she k-knows my n-n-name!_', he flushed. And looked away, embarrassed. But still he muttered, "S-shikamaru is f-fine."

Sakura grinned even bigger, showing off her pearly whites. '_I made my first friend!_' "Well thanks again, Shikamaru. You can call me Sakura, that's what all my friends call me."

Shikamaru felt the not in his stomach tighten. '_she says I'm her friend!_' for some reason he felt kinda disappointed. He didn't _just_ to be her friend, he wanted to be something more. '_what am I thinking about, I just meat her! I'm lucky, I'm her friend_.' he loved the way she said his name, they way it rolled off her tong. He craved it, oh how much he would do just for her to say it again. He loved the way she smiled and showed all of her white sparkly teeth that- '_Wait a second. Are those-_' "Are those fangs?" he asked, his pervious thoughts pushed to the side.

Her smile disappeared, Shikamaru suddenly regretted saying that.

Sakura looked back to him, her finger tips touching her out grown fangs. The organization she served for had there own way for marking there members. In Hisao, -the organization-, they would sharpen your Canines to a sharp point, then use a drug, and insert it into the gums above them and it makes them grow out. Once they grow out, they sharpen them even more. Till you would have one inch fangs. After that, they would train you how to talk so who ever you were talking to, they cant see them. Normally, her teeth would poke out from her mouth. But, '_I guess, I don't have to hid it anymore because someone saw them._'

She smiled her breath taking smile again, and Shikamaru felt his hart restart. '_Thank goodness she isn't mad._'. Sakura opened her mouth and answered, now proudly showing her fangs. "It's kinda like a birth mark." Shikamaru nodded, not fully understanding. But he let it slip.

She turned away from him to look at the board, and started writing down what he put down. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. So far, only the prop people had be chosen and the light people, that didn't leave many people left. Kakashi spoke up, "Okay, out of everyone that's left are going to be the people in the play. That only leaves, Ino, Fumiko, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Neji, and Shikamaru. And we have Mary, the angel, Joseph, the three wise men, Caspar, Melchior and Balthazar, King Herod, and someone to be the star. Now who wants to be the star?" when Ino herd the word, 'star', her hand shot up.

She yelled, "I want to! Pick me! I want to be the star!"

Kakashi, seeing no other volunteers, picked Ino, and she sat down happily.

Kakashi sneezed, then continued. "Okay, who wants to play the king?" he asked. Writing down Ino's name next to 'Star'. No one razed there hand, so he sighed, and randomly pointed to Sasori. He glared, but said nothing. So Kakashi wrote his name down too.

Then he continued, "okay, who wants to play the angle?" he asked. Of coarse, no one razed there hand, so he was forced to pick someone. "Well, usually, angles are first seen female. So I think Fumiko-san should play that part." Sakura, didn't do anything. She just wrote her name next to the angle slot on her paper.

"Okay, now we need to pick the three wise men. Fist up is Caspar," knowing no one was going to raze there hand, he just continued. "and will be played as Deidara-san."

Deidara was taken back, he was going to be Caspar, one of the three wise men?! In some sissy ass play? '_hell no, they cant take alive._' "KAKASHI-SENSEI! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN YOUR STUPID PLAY!!!" he yelled/wined. Sakura flinched, '_Man-ho._' she said calmly in her mind, not even bothering to look at him.

Kakashi's eye flinched, "And because of your little out burst, Deidara-san. You will be helping Fumiko with directing, along with Shikamaru-san and Neji-san.

Be prepared to take on a lot of extra work." Deidara growled, but said nothing. So Kakashi continued. "Tobi-san will be Melchior and Sasori will be Balthazar. Because we don't have enough people this will have to do." he said, then looked to Sakura. "I'm counting on you to find a solution to this out how this will happen." he said to her.

"And Neji will play Marry, and Shikamaru will play Joseph." …this was fallowed my two yells from Shikamaru and Neji. Yelling…

"WHAT!?"….

* * *

for all the perverted people out there, THERE WILL BE NO YAOI! this is a Sakuraxeveryone.

and i'm i the only who noticed that i'm putting fish into this story alot? I LIKE FISH!!! (not to eat, eww....fish are friends, not food)

okay i will need 7 HEAR ME, 7!!! REVIEWS!!! ....and uh...sorry if i srew up the play....i know how it happens, but i dont know about the hole star thing and stuff....


	4. Sweet desert rose

"FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU AND NEJI WILL BE PLAYING THESE PEOPLE, NO IF, ANDS, OR, BUTTS!!!" Kakashi yelled to the two for the last time. It was almost time to go.

They growled, and slupped back into the chare.

Kakashi looked at the clock, then back to them. "I have to go turn some papers in to Chiyo-sama. Bye, my fishes!" with that he made a bee line for the door, leaving the class to chat.

Sakura, the busy little bee she was, got striate to the point. "Shikamaru? Should we go to my house or yours?" she asked, putting away her notes. "Or we could ask Neji-san or Deidara-san?"

Shikamaru, clearly not in the mood to do anything with Neji, just grumbled an answer. "We should probably go you yours, since your like the boss." he shook his head, "God this is so troublesome." (AN: FINALLY!!! I MADE HIM SAY IT!…-_-'…ignore my momentary happiness.)

Sakura smiled a sad smile, then whispered. "I hoped you wouldn't of said that." she looked way, then back down to her hand were his pen was. She looked back up to him, and smiled a small but happy smile. And held her hand out, "Here's your pen back. Thanks for letting me use it."

He blushed alittle, then took back his pen, his hand brushing across her finger tips. He pulled away, and rushed to put away the pen, his hand was burning from were he touched her. Just her finger tips were warm and unbelievably soft. He sat back up, and-

"_**RINGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!"**_

Everyone started to rush out of the room, Sakura got up and grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. She turned to grab her books from the teachers desk when she suddenly turned to a getting up Shikamaru. "Can you tell every one to meat at 5:45 after school so we can all go to my apartment and work." she didn't give him time to answer, "Thanks shika, you're the best." and with that she stun to the teachers desk and grabbed her books and left the now empty room, with only Shikamaru standing, frozen in shock….

"She gave me a nick-name?" he asked himself….

* * *

(A/N; I WAS FUCKEN PISSED!!! I HAD TO REWRITE THIS BECAUSE MY SHITY COMPUTER SHUT OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF TYPING!!! T-T…you lucky fuckers.)

Sakura walked to the math room, again, the same thing happened. She was like some sort of celebrity now. And it has only been what, two hours!?

Half way there, someone bumped into Sakura, then as soon as touched her, she felt a painful pick in her arm. She sucked in a breath threw clenched teeth, the snapped to look at the person who did this to her, but all she could see was a mess of dark brown hair. But as soon as the pain was there, it was gone, the shady person walked away. Sakura just brushed this off, he probably bumped into one of her old gun shot scars that still hurt once and while. She rubbed the spot were the pain was, and didn't notice that she now had a bump there…

She reached the class room, B3. But she didn't see any people trying to enter. '_that's strange_.' she thought. Either way, she entered. And she was taken back, '_what the?_'

Everything was….white. I mean, the walls were white, the roof was white, the floor was white, she desks were white, even the over head that was usually sliver was white. _'…something's wrong with this person._' Either way she walked in to see a teacher wiping off with white board.

(A/N; because of my stupid computer I was mad at it all threw Sunday. So I didn't write much, but once I herd this song, I'm like, 'okay! Lets get back on the wagon and T-Y-P-E!' it's Sheryl Crow - Soak Up The Sun, and whenever I hear this song I mellow out and just do my thing, SO BE HAPPY!)

Sakura walked threw the doors, and looked around alittle bit more. '_it's like a doctors office._' she thought. But she was interrupted when she herd a gasp. She snapped her head to the noise maker, and glared lightly. But then stopped when she saw the teacher, she had on a white silk shirt, and white jeans. With short black hair and a cute face. But it was currently bright red, "A-are y-you m-m-my n-new student?!" she squeaked.

Sakura, again. Completely confused, nodded, then said. "Yes, my name is Fumiko." she said calmly.

She squeaked again, and scurried to her desk, and pulled out a math book from underneath. Then rushed back to her and handed it to her, her face flushed. "H-here I-is y-y-your book!" she said in a small quiet voce.

Sakura smiled, and thanked her. "Thank you." she smiled wider, only making her blush harder. She looked at the clock right behind the teachers head, then suddenly frowned, then looked back to teach. She had paled at the sight of Sakura's frown, but just eyed her with non-understanding, then asked, "Were are the others? I thought they had to get now?"

Shizune gained back some color seeing that the frown did not mean she did something wrong, she was just confused, "W-we have a t-ten minute brake in-between s-second and t-third period." she said, with a tint of pink still on her cheeks, she looked down to her watch and gasped again. Giving Sakura* a apologetic look, then rushed to her desk, and grabbed some papers. Then jogged past Sakura, then stopped at the door, taking a deep breath, she spoke. "I'm sorry, b-but I have t-to go give the p-principle some papers. You can stay here if you like." she said then speed off.

(A/N**; * **okay I'm sorry if I'm annoying you with my author notes, BUT I JUST CANT HELP IT! I was reading another fanfic *yeah, okay, I know your mad! But I just couldn't help it! Your saying 'get your ass over there and write! ~I wish my story was that popular, geese, who's leg do you have to hump to get reviews?~' and it was getting to be all emo, and I didn't want to be depressed today. 1# because I am still lessoning to my mellow music 2# so I thought ''THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS'' so I racked my brain, and then I burst out laughing. So your probably thinking, *what the hell is she talking about*, so I will tell you!

You see, the other day. Me and my friends, Ashley and Nicole, and one of the people I have class with, walks over to our table and asked, 'do you want a banana?' to Nicole, because she knows her better. And she said no, and she was about to walk away when I yelled, "STOP! I THINK I HEAR IT RINGING!." she walks back to the table and hands it to me, THEN walks away, and I put it up to me ear, and say. "hello?" then I take it down from my ear and give it to Nicole, *she was sitting next to me* and say, "I think it's for you." and so she takes in it and fallows along, then she held it to hard, and the side of it started to open, and we were all like, 'ewww' and 'throw it way!', me, being to bravest and not fazed my I squishy banana. Took it from her and threw it to the garbage can at the end of the table, at lest four feet at most, and guess what? I missed…-_-' I threw it to hard, so none of us want to pick it up so we just leave it there.

Then comes two little six graders, (boys may I add), casing after each other. And naturally, they are running at top speed. (I swear, I have never seen a six grader walk anywhere in this school! I was trying to get up after I fell in dance and the bell rung, and they went by so fast alittle six grader hit me in the face with her pink lunch box! …not one of my best moments…but you get the point!) and they were chasing each other around the table and the garbage can, (can you guess what happens next?) WELL HE SLIPS AND FALLS ON THE BANANA! It was so funny, all threw out fifth and sixth period, I was laughing my head off, IT WAS SO FUNNY, AND IT STILL MAKES ME SMILE TODAY! X3...sorry, *looks up* holy crap, I wrote a long authors note…SORRY! *goes to bed* good night.)

Sakura blinked a few times at the empty door way, then looked way for a seat. '_Oh well._'

She walked up the steps, to the back table, in the corner to that she stat beside the wall. Hiding in the shadows. Her eyes glowed from the inky blackness, looking over the class. Once she was conformed that no one was near, she let her guard down, and pulled her gun from her waist.

She looked it over, seeing the sleek color. Opening and closing fully loaded chamber. She did it over and over again, her movements burred. It gave off a low click sound when ever it was opened or closed, so there was a constant, _clickclickclick. _That soothed her mind, her shoulders slumped, her eyes closed. Her mind when off into sleep…

__

I dream of rain

I dream of gardens in the desert sand

I wake in vain

I dream of love as time runs through my hand…

Sakura looked around, she was in a dessert. Sand was everywhere. But yet, she was near a small stream, actually, she was standing in it. She water rushed by her legs, she was mid-thigh deep in the water. Then there was very little vegetation, but yet it was there. The trees, that were large, and crated a large amount of shade, were all around her, spaced far apart, so she could see the never ending sand behind them.

She blinked, then looked back down to her self. She had on a Couture Terry White Dress, with wide spaghetti straps, and it ended right before mid-thigh, keeping it dry.

__

I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire

She looked around, trying to find where the music was coming from. But it seamed like it was coming from all around.

__

This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

She had never herd this song before, but she liked it. It was kinda weird that he was singing about a rose in the desert. I flower like that could not grow in a place like this. It was impossible.

__

And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems

The sun was starting to beat down on her, hard. She felt her arms begin to burn. So she reached down into the water, to slash some on her arms. When something fell out of her hair. It dropped into the water, rushing past the side of her face. It was a rose.

__

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Slowly she reached down and picked up, it was rimmed with red petals, then pink, then in the middle, was white. She looked at it oddly, she had never seen a rose like this before.

__

I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love

She lifted it closer to her face, trying to get a better look at the strange flower. But then she felt pain in her finger tips, she dropped the flower like it had just bit her. The flower floated down the river, till it was out of site. Sakura looked down to her fingers, they were bleeding.

__

Sweet desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

She put her hand into the water, and watched as her blood flowed from her finger tips, swirling, going into many different shapes. She didn't know how long she watched as her blood danced in the water.

__

Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all

This desert flower  
This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall

As the song ended, she fell into dreamless sleep…

(A/N:…heh, I thought the dream was good…I will tell you what the rose means later…AND GAARA DID NOT MAKE HER HAVE THIS DREAM….NO ONE DID, SHE DREAMED IT ALL BY HERSELF!)

The sound of cracking earth fell into Sakura's ears, she moaned. She wanted to go back to sleep, but then groaned as she remembered that she was on a stupid mission.

She sat up, stretching her arms above her head. Then back down again.

'**crunch, crunch, crunch**'

She herd it again, this time she could tell that it was coming from beside her, from the side of the desk she was sitting at.

She then saw something green come out of the ground, '_Holy crap!_' was all she thought.

She hurried to stand up, slamming the chare into the wall a good three feet away from her, giving off a screeching sound. She slammed her hand onto the run on the table, grabbing her gun, then shutting the chamber loudly. She held the gun in a Handgun grip, then bent her front leg, and then kept the leg behind her strait.

The object was now about three feet up, but she couldn't see it every well threw the chair next to her. Her gun fallowed the top of the object, ready to shot.

It grew anther foot taller, then she began to see a face. She rushed put the gun behind her back, but it was to late. The face saw it.

She tried to act as innocent as possible, but when she wouldn't keep a strait face. She decided to go cold, and humorous. She walked to the wall and dragged her chair back to her desk, then she sat down in it, and put one leg onto of the other, crossing them on her knee. And she stat so she faced him, she put one elbow on the table and used it to put her head on, her other hand in her lap with the gun. She closed her eyes and gave him a glare.

The green haired man just stared, he couldn't see her face because of the shadows, but he could see her lap, then her long smooth legs, with green socks pooled around her ankles. Any lesser man would on fell to her feet, and start drooling. And just at looking at her legs? '_Good thing I'm not a lesser man_.' His white side of him said, '**_you could be a lesser man._'** his black side replied. He groaned inside his head, if he were go natural, his skin would be black and white, but he could hide it, it was one of his powers. Just like how he could bet everyone to the class room when they would race. Today was one of those days, but he didn't plan on anyone to see him. This girl saw him come from the ground, and then pointed a gun to him, what should he- wait a second, a gun?

"Little girl," he said to her, his voce deep and cold. "where did you get a gun? Someone like you could hurt yourself." he said.

When she herd the man speak to her, her eyes snapped open. Showing two large glowing green eyes in the darkness, her pupils large, only giving off a rim of green glow. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a cold smirk. "Little boy." she said, mocking him. Her fangs reflecting an off white color. Her voce once again an angry goddess or harsh, but beautiful music. "How can you come out of the floor? Once you answer that, I will tell you where I got my gun." she said, her eyes narrowing even more.

She watched at the man just stood there, then he shifted to one side and reached out with his hand. She watched him with unforgiving eyes, he might hurt her. But he surprised her by saying, "I wont tell if you don't." he said.

She hesitated, she didn't see any hidden intent behind it. So she reached out and shook his hand. "Deal." he seamed content with that answer. So he sat down next to her, then leaned on the desk and put his head on his hands, his eyes looking at the now empty board.

Sakura sighed, that was to close. She un-crossed her legs and readjusted her self so that she was sitting at the desk properly. She put her gun back to the waist of her skirt. Then slumped down into the desk, crossing her arms then putting her head on them, hiding her face in the darkness of her arms.

Not long after, she herd the bell ring. '_Probably a warning bell._ _Not worth looking at._' so she kept her head on the desk.

Only seconds later, she herd loud foot steps of many people come into the class room. She still didn't put her head up, all of the sudden she felt her fatigue catch up with her. But she could hear all the muffled whispering, and laughing. She only felt her eyes grow heavier, like they were turning led. She just couldn't keep her eyes open, '_Where did this come from?_' she asked herself. Her eyes almost closed, then she thought, '_I'll just rest my eyes._' using the last of her will, she moved her self to as close to the wall as she could get, she completely disappeared from anyone's eyes. After what felt like a second, the second bell rug, and everyone rushed in.

She groaned as the loud nose hit her ears. But soon they were all calmed down by the teacher herself. Sakura kept her self on the edge of dreams and life, waiting for anything.

"Today, students. We have a new soul in are class today, her name is Fumiko. And I hope you can all be friends." she said, looking around for Sakura, but since she was in she shadows, no once could see her.

While the teacher was talking, she herd soft, almost no sound what so ever, foot steeps coming to the desk. They stopped at the side of the desk, and then the person she sat next to spoke to the other person. "…Danger. You did the right thing, but I think we did something wrong. She cant even sit up, I think she's having a allergic reaction to the chip. She's starting to bleed from her injection sight." he whispered.

The other person nodded. One would think they were going to extremes putting in a chip into the new girl. But Pein worked to hard to get the life they had now. And he wasn't going to let some girl go and take it away. Hell, they weren't even sure they got the right one. "Are you sure?" he asked, he knew that Zetsu knew what he meant. Zetsu nodded.

"Positive. She had a gun just like the one Sasori and Itachi said she would have."

Sakura couldn't hear anything anymore, the people whispering, the teacher franticly calling her name. For god sakes she couldn't even move her arms, she started to waver. Wobble. Her eyes only cracked open. She didn't need to be a genius to know that this wasn't natural. Her arm started to writhe in pain, she gasped. It felt like it was burning. With the last of her strength, she said "What did you do to me?…" then she fell from her chair, making a loud bang when she fell to the floor head first. That shut everyone up and stared at the corner, were the two teens stared wide eyes at her fallen angle.

Pein was the first to snap out of his staring to think, '_She's on to us._'

* * *

I'm i the only one, but who else think that i'm going over bord?

and I'm i the only one but, Where the hell is Saskue, Naruto, and all those other people?

REMEMBER, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	5. Pain

hi! Welcome to my fith chapt- OH CRAP! THE PLOT BUNNYS ARE AFTER ME AGAIN! THERE LIKE LITTLE ENERGISER BUNNYS!! THEY DONT STOP!...

which is good for you...

* * *

Ugh, I groaned in my head, it felt like it was on fire. And that yelling wasn't helping. Wait a second, yelling? Where in the world is that coming-.

"You Idiot!" a deep voce whispered loudly. What in the world? "you made it out of Zinc! She's not having a allergic reaction! You poisoned her Tobi!"

Wait, something's not right. Tobi, hmm, Tobi….Where did I hear that before?

"B-but Tobi didn't mean to!" a cowering voce replied, almost childish. "Tobi didn't know that Zinc was poisonous! Tobi thought that Zinc was in our bodies!" the voce squeaked.

Haha, stupid. Zinc _are_ bodies, but if we have more then normal we die. Like if we slowed a Zinc covered penny. Zinc can cause damage to the stomach lining due to the high solubility of the zinc ion in the acidic stomach, that would end in lethargy and ataxia. Which is basically, we get really tired and we cant move are bodies and-…WAIT ONE GOD DAMNED MINUTE! Are they talking about _me_!?

"You should of known better then to trust Tobi, he's like a ticking time bomb of stupidness." another voce said. It was obvious that this person didn't like this Tobi person…Wait a second! Dose he mean, _the_ Tobi!? Holy crap! I'm in _deep_ shit!…Sakura, clam down. They don't know who you are. Your okay…Clam down…

"Wait a second! Tobi is not a bomb of stupidness, Zetsu-sempai!" Tobi pleaded. "Tobi has a B in Science!" he said loudly.

Soon the topic changed in to a loud, heated argument on who was smarter. I Started to let my mind drift, trying to find out we're I was. I was on a thin, but swishy bed. The hole room smelled of disinfectant, and must. It was warm, I think I had a ruff wool blanket. Very thick, almost to much. It felt like I was drowning. The pressure on my chest was making me very uneasy. I didn't like the idea of not being able to move. But my legs were ice cold, so the blanket was only on my chest. There argument got even louder, they were yelling now. I think I can "wake-up" now.

"Ugh," I groaned, the room got silent like someone died. I tried to open my eyes, but they still felt like they were led. But somehow I got them open, all I saw was white sealing. I bet I'm still in to math room, I thought. I tried to look around, but easier said them done. So I moved on and tried to sit up, trying to look as innocent as possible. "What happened-OW!" I yelled, the arm I tried to sit up on burst in pain. I crumpled up on my side into a ball, holding my arm. For god sakes, what the fuck did they do to me!?

"God fuckit Tobi! Look what you _did_!" the person known as Zetsu whispered harshly at Tobi. But I couldn't concentrate, the pain was just unbearable. I felt my self go cold, but I somehow started sweating. My breaths became shallow and fast, I moaned.

"Come on we better get out of here before she sees us." Pein whispered.

Suddenly I herd the door open, then I herd foot steps come into the room. Everyone became quite again, then a person spoke. "I wouldn't even bother with that." the deep, honey covered voce said. Clam and serious.

I then herd the person come closer to me. I wanted to get up and get out of here, but the pain was making that impossible. I tried though, I tried to un curl my body but it just wouldn't go past half way without me crumpling back in pain and fatigue. My breath became faster, not as deep. I moaned again.

Then I felt a cool hand on my forehead. I tried to snap open my eyes, but it came out slow and unstable. I cursed myself for being weak. Then the person spoke in a clam and seductive manner, "Shh, clam down." the person said, stroking my hair down my head to my back, then again. He sat next to my feet, and in the same direction as me.

All I saw was a burry mess of black and then many different colors behind him. I groaned, my eyes _hurt_. I buried my head deeper into my knees, shutting my eyes tight. Then a groaned again, I hade a mission. I need to get over this and move on. So I slowly un-curled, but my body was screaming at me not to. I clenched my teeth, and breathed in, making a hissing noise. My body slowly un-curled, every few seconds my body would somewhat curl back up, making me look shaky.

I somehow got my body to look somewhat strait, but my knees were still bent, and my hand was still holding my arm. I rolled back on to my back side, I threw my head back and arched my back, making another hissing noise, my thighs and knees were still tightly together, but the rest of my leg were going apart, like the top on a diamond, bent up in the air.

I stayed like that for about three seconds when I felt another pinch in my thigh, then felt liquid enter my body. My eyes snapped open, they were wide and angry, my eye brows came together. I sat up in a second, but still keeping my legs the same. My vision started to become better, but half bind or not, I didn't waste a second, my hand few up from my side and grabbed this person by the neck. My hair whipped around me, falling out of my head band that was now on my neck. I hissed again, and then spoke. "Get the fuck off me…" I hissed. I could feel the way he stiffened, and I smirked. But he kept that dam needle in my body. Pushing the liquid into my body.

My vision became sharper, and my hands became tighter around this persons neck, "Maybe I didn't make it clear, s.t.o.p." I said, saying each letter one at a time.

I could finally see clearly, but the person in front of me was not what I expected. He had onyx black eyes, large and famine. His nose was long and strait, and his lips were thin and pail. He had high cheek bones, and pail skin that was flawless. And his jaw was strong, then he had birth marks that looked like he had lost a lot of sleep. He had long black hair in a low pony tale, and long bangs that framed his face, that was in one big frown. This was Itachi.

This didn't faze me though, I have seen plenty of attractive men before, so I didn't held mercy. I felt the needle, so I didn't stop. I held his neck tighter, drawing blood. I gave him the coldest glare I could muster and gave him one last warning. "If you don't stop, I wont promise that you will live." he didn't stop, so a razed my other hand, and ripped that thing out of my body and crushed the glass. He didn't seam fazed, he just kept his face in a frown.

Then I grabbed his neck with my other hand and pressed down as hard as I could, shards of glass were still in my hand scratched his neck and went deeper into my hand, almost touching my bone. But I pushed it aside for now it, first job. Kill.

Suddenly my hand started to burn, _badly_. I let go of his neck and brought my hands to my chest. But I didn't look away from him, to much a stake. I saw he had a blood covered neck, and there were bad purple bruises. He must be in a lot of pain, I thought. Good, I snickered in my mind. I smirked.

He glared at me, but then got up and walked out of the room, closeing the door with a loud bang. For I the first time, I looked at were I was.

It appeared that I was in the nurses office. The walls were a off white color, with a lot of color full posters, that said stuff like, wash your hands, and brush your teeth. in front of me was a long blue counter, with white cabinets underneath and over it. There was a sink with many different types of soaps, tissue, q-tips, and other things like that. All of the cabinets were labeled with white pieces of paper, held on with clear tape that was pealing off and dirty. On my side, were was a few chairs in the lower right hand corner, then in the lower left hand corner was some bed cots. Which I am laying in one right now. And the door was on the right side, in the middle, it was dark gray.

I let myself fall back onto the cot, and let sleep overtake me in it's never ending war in my body. I sighed, then fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Itachi slowly closed the door behind him, the hallways were empty because forth period had begun, and everyone was in class, he was alone.

His knees gave out and he started to take loud deep breaths, he slid down the door. His hand reached up and gently touched his throbbing neck. He gasped slightly, '_…_' was all he thought, '_w-what happened? W-where did she- I'm not going to ask, I'm sure now. I will have to keep a close eye on this little flower._'

Slowly he got his footing back and started walking to his car, he couldn't go walking around with a purple neck, now, could he? He would go home, wash off all the purple ugly-ness he could, wrap it up in bandages, then put ice on while he searched the house for concealer.

Itachi sighed, opening the door of his car. But then wincing in pain, it hurt his neck, so he thought, '_Soon, soon you will wish that you were never born._' he smirked, he entered his car and drove off to a place that he, and the rest of his buddies called home.

He used to have a home, unlike the rest of the gang, but he never told any of them, truthfully, he was Itachi Uchiha. He was the next in line to be the clan leader, but suddenly, the clan erupted into a deathly sickness after Itachi came back from his class fled trip from the circus. They had gotten new animals, but they were sick, and Itachi had petted one before anyone said anything. He was walking home, and the clan came to welcome him home, he ran up and hugged his mother, and then it spread like a while fire. Everyone was becoming sick, and they blamed it all on him. Soon, everyone died, except him and his little brother, who was about two at the time, and he was about seven. Itachi new he was in trouble, so he dropped his brother off at a police office and then left the city. He was on his own for awhile, living in the woods, when a pack of wolves attacked him, that's when he learned about his clans blood line, he was told that he would get one when his life was in danger, but he never really believed them. They called it the Sharingan, he found that he could do many things with it that made him stronger. Soon he stumbled across a laboratory, the guards attacked him, so he used the Sharingan, but he couldn't fight them off, so they took him, and then the rest is history…

As Itachi drove, he couldn't help but wonder, what ever happened to poor old Sasuke?

* * *

Okay, i'm giving up on the reviews, BUT I STILL LIKE THEM!!!!

GO SAKURA!!! GIRL POWER!!!

yeah, it's kinda short...but it was x-mas!! give me a brake!!! just be happy with this!!!


	6. back to the nurse

DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Sakura walked down the hall way, with long, fast steps. She was late for PE, and it wouldn't be so grate if she skipped a class. What kind of person would they think she was if she did do that? Not someone normal…but some kids did do that, so she guessed that it was almost normal. But still, it wouldn't be a smart thing to do. Though she probably looked the farthest thing of normal by now. I mean, fainting in math class, directing a play in Social Studies, then having no cote in the middle of winter, and a tinny skirt on, the only thing that covered her legs were her socks-, she looked down, but then saw that, they to, had some how lipped down to her ankles.

In the fight to keep warm, she stopped mid hall way, and bent over to her ankle, pulling up her damp sock that was frightfully cold. '_it's still wet from the rain._' she thought to herself. But still, she pulled up her sock and then the other.

When she stood back up, she noticed how stiff she was. So she started doing mild stretches in the hall, getting into deeper stretches unconsciously, some how she found her self doing a deep Quad Stretch, her sempai would sometimes teach her dance. She liked dance, there was no violence, just peace.

She liked the say she would start to sweat when she would be in the middle of a stretch, she would smile and then know that she was really trying hard.

She held that pose, waiting for the pain to come that said that she did a good job, but it never came. She frowned, it wasn't hard enough! She put her foot down and then started to do the same for the other, it went like this. While standing, reach your right hand behind your body and grab your right ankle, so you're standing like a stork. Slowly pull your ankle up toward your head and hold it as high as you can.

Sakura still couldn't feel the burn, so, doing the best she could, she tried to get on her every tippy toe, like a ballerina. It was easer then she thought, converse are a good dance shoe. But still nothing, she growled, then pulled her foot to touch the every top of her head let go of her ankle, keeping her foot on her head, then closed her eyes and leaned forward, then threw her hands out above her head, but it looked like she threw them to the side because she was completely leaning over. Her hair fell to the sides of her face, so she couldn't see. She sighed, still not feeling what she wanted out of her body, she put her hands to her sides and got off her toes, stood up, then put her leg to the ground.

She stood there for a second, then started jogging to PE, '_I'm am SOOOO L-A-T-E!!! I have to hurry!_'

…Little did she know, someone important saw this. This person smiled, then turned and walked away for the principles office, this person had a idea about the goddesses next semester class.

* * *

Sakura lowly opened the door for gym, trying not to make a noise. She peeked her head into the door and looked around, a small class was in the corner, watching the teacher do a cartwheel.

She opened the door alittle more, and tiptoed into the gym. Turning to close the door when she herd someone shot, "HEY LOOK IT'S THE NEW GIRL!" someone yelled from the small class in the corner, she was just looking at.

Sakura's eyes bulged, '_busted_' she thought. She lowly turned to face the class, and gave them a forced smile, and waved slowly, her eyes were closed, but her eyebrow twitched. "Uh…Sorry, I got lost." she lied threw her teeth.

The teacher didn't seam to believe her, she razed a hand and curled her finger back and forth, telling her to come. Sakura closed the door and walked, head down the hold way. '_God damn it! I got caught!_'

When she got to the crowd, she looked up to see everyone looking at her. She forced a smile again, and many looked away, blushing. Then the teacher spoke up again.

"As you can see, I am Not Gai, my name is Yori, and I have stepped in replace Gai as your PE teacher this period, for the rest of the year." she said, putting her hands on her hips and stepping apart, then she popped her hip. Then she glared at the class, "Any questions or comments?" she said in a sneering voce, daring anyone to say anything.

Not waiting for the class, she fallowed up her question medially, "Good, now-" but Sakura cut her off.

"I'm new," Sakura said, she stood up strait and pushed her way to the front of the class and stood front of her, she crossed her arms and smirked. "Please, enlighten me." Sakura knew these types, they needed some good hits to the ego once in a while to keep them from thinking there better then you.

Yori looked up to Sakura since, 1, Sakura was naturally taller then her, 2, the way she was standing took off some inches to her height. She glared at her for being taller, "What's your name, pinky?" she asked, well, more liked sneered. '_How the hell dose she get off being taller then me, and prettier then me too!?_'

Sakura smirked even more, this is going to be easer then she thought. "The names Fumiko, Fumiko Harumi. Remember it." she said in a dark, threatening tone.

Yori didn't show it, but she was scared of this goddess. She put her feet back together, and stood up strait, hands till on her hips. She came up a few inches short, and the thing is, she was short for woman her age, but still, a sophomore is taller then her!? Now that she thought about it, mostly everyone was taller then her, she was 5'0. But then she smirked, again remembering who the boss is. "Well Fumiko, would you help me demonstrate the new section for the next few weeks?" she said.

Sakura nodded, still smirking. "Tell me were I can get changed and I will be happy to help" she said in a kind tone, laced with hate.

The teacher pointed to a door behind her, "Over there." her eyes left Sakura and looked around her. Then the called out to the class, "Who here will get Fumiko some cloths?" she asked in a angry voce. It took a second before a tall girl with brown hair in buns on the sides of her head, with tan skin and brown eyes, razed her hand. Yori looked back to Sakura as this girl came forward. The girl tapped Sakura on the shoulder and told her to come along, and lead the way into the girls locker room.

As soon as Sakura closed the door behind her, the girl held out her hand and smiled. "Hi, my name is Tenten, nice to meat you." she asked in a happy tone.

Sakura just stared at her hand, before grasping it and giving Tenten a smile of her own. "My name is Fumiko, but all my friends call me Sakura." Sakura started to feel uncountable, Tenten just kept staring at her, and she still hadn't let go of her hand yet. Sakura was forced to make Tenten let go.

Tenten blushed, and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, it's just your so pretty." she said, turning away from her and started walking for the lockers. Sakura fallowed.

"Uh, thanks I guess?" Sakura said, not really sure what to say. No one had really ever said that to her before, outside of her self becalmed family.

Tenten led her threw the tan lockers, there was a metal bench in-between all of the rows. Once threw those, it led to a wall with three doorways, one was on the every far left that led into the teachers area, then in the middle, they were side by side, on the right were the showers, then to the left there was the bathrooms. The walls were all off white, and then they had four round mirrors.

They were about to enter the teachers area when Sakura spotted a red flashing light. Sakura stopped and noticed it was a video camera.

Sakura stopped Tenten who was just about to go up the steps, and Tenten looked at her eagerly. "What it is Sakura-san?" she asked.

Sakura looked over to her, "Is that suppose to be there?" she asked, pointing for the video camera that was staring at them.

Tenten froze, then suddenly got really red and angry. Her chest puffed up, "God damn it _Jirarya_! Not _again_!" she said, yelling at the camera.

She turned on her heal and stopped up the steps. Sakura fallowed, but couldn't help but ask, "Who's Jirarya?" she asked, but then remembered that he was her next teacher.

They reached the top of the stairs and Tenten kept waking, not looking back at her, still mad at this person. "_Jirarya, _he is the biggest pervert I have ever seen! He always spies on woman, calling it research for his book, Icha Icha Paradise." she growled, throwing her arms in the air and stopping in front of a bright green door. "And what's worse, he has brain washed Kakashi-sansei into doing with him! And he's his number one fan! He reads that smut instead of teaching his students!" she half yelled, opening the door.

She walked in, telling Sakura to come in, she closed the door behind her and looked around. It was a small room that smelled like fresh paint. It had scattered papers everywhere, and a few old computers with lots shelves all over the walls. Suddenly Tenten said something loudly, surprising Sakura, she snapped her head around and saw the man from earlier in the office.

"Gai! The newbe needs a locker and some cloths!" She yelled, the man turned around from the computer and gave Tenten a smile, then he did a solute like people did in the army, which made Sakura smile, even if he was kidding around.

"Yes Tenten-sama!" he yelled back, he spun back around in the chair so fast it burred.

In a matter of minutes Sakura was back down to the girls locker room trying to open her stupid locker. It look five tries but they did it. Soon Sakura was changed into her PE outfit, like the one Tenten had, it was a tank top that was white one side, then black on the other. Sakura asked about this and Tenten said that when they would play agents other teems, they would turn there shirts inside out to tell who was on who's teem. Then they had black spandex shorts that ended mid thigh. Sakura asked Tenten if they turned there shorts inside out too, they both laughed.

Sakura had just opened the door after Tenten rushed out, saying that she didn't need a enemy for her teacher. Sakura left the locker room and saw that there were two blue large mats in the middle of the gym, and the class was jogging around the small gym.

Then Yori saw her, she blew her whistle loudly, Sakura reached up to cover her ears. After years of training her ears to pick up the slightest nose, this was just like standing next to a speaker at a rock concert.

Everyone stopped and looked at her, making her way to Sakura. When she got there, she blew her whistle again, then yelled, "Get your butts over here!" she yelled. Everyone rushed over to the two, trying to not get yelled at. When everyone was there, Yori smirked. "The new sport were doing is gymnastics. And are lovely Fumiko here has volunteered to help show us the ropes." Yori said, walking to the mats.

Slowly the students fallowed, shooting worried looks to Sakura. Sakura just started to walk and smiled at them, Tenten feel back to her, and gave her a confused look. But Sakura just smiled and held out her hand. "Do you have a hair tie?" she asked, Tenten just looked at her with a confused look, but then took a white hair tie off her wrist and gave it to her, then flashed a nervous smile then jogged back to the class, sitting down on the floor beside the mat right in front.

Sakura took a deep breath, then started to put her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head while walking to the mats. Once she got there, her hair was done and she was waiting for the teacher for making the next move, she smirked, '_This will be good._' she thought.

The teacher looked back to her then to the class, then put her hand on her hip and then started, "Now Fumiko will show us what we will be doing for this week," she said, then she turned her head to Sakura, but didn't look at her, then said. "We are going to start with a hand stand." she said, then turning back to the class.

Sakura, seeing this as her turn, walked to the middle of the mats, and razed her hands above her head, and flipped over slowly, now upside down into a hand stand. The class clapped, then Yori scofted, '_I'll just have to make this a little harder.'_

"Next we are going to learn the next step, the cartwheel." she said.

Sakura just came down from her cartwheel, then started to back up to the edge of the mat. Then she started running, with her hands above her head, then she did several cartwheels every fast all the way to the other side of the mat. She stopped at the edge of the mat and started to walk back to the center, while the class was clapping loudly.

Yori growled softly, '_this little punk!!_', she thought.

So then it started, it wasn't about learning anymore, it was a war. Yori would name a move, then Sakura would do it. There was back flips, front flips, the spits, back walker, front walker, back handspring, running tumbling, layouts, back flip twist, running front flip, somersault, and more.

Soon, the bell rung in the middle of a running tumble. In the end, the bell startled Sakura, and during her mid-air flip, she fell. She tried to finish, but she ended on landing on her ankle, and it gave a sickening crack. Sakura winced, trying not to yell out, she stood on her left foot while she razed her other foot to her chest. It was popped right out of it's socket, and it was turning a ugly purple. She could already see it swelling.

Sakura just closed her eyes, and blocked out all of the concerned yelling. She racked her brain for all the information she had on her ankle. _A hurt ankle, also known as an ankle sprain, twisted ankle, rolled ankle, ankle injury or ankle ligament injury, is a common medical condition where one or more of the __ligaments of the ankle is torn or partially torn. Cause, A lateral ankle sprain occurs when the ankle is inverted beyond the elastic limits of its supporting structures causing acute ankle pathology. protection, rest, ice, compression and elevation is what you should do if you have one of these._

Suddenly, she felt herself leave the ground, sakura napped open her eyes. Everyone was crowded around her, but there was a small gap that showed a old lady in a green turtleneck, and brown paints. She had a wheelchair behind her.

Sakura looked around, and saw that she was being lifted into the chair by the bigger boys in her PE class. All of them were staring at her. Slowly. They put her down in the chair and the woman rushed over to her, she gave a small smile to her, then looked back to her foot. Sakura didn't understand. What was everyone doing here?

The woman, seeing Sakura's confused face. Looked back up to her with a sweet smile and said, "Shhh, it's going to be okay. You hurt your ankle, I'm the nurse, Mana. Were going to take you to the nurses office. Once of the girls is going to get your stuff and bring it over." she said, putting her hand on her knee for comfort. She looked into Sakura's eyes and whispered, "Shhh, it's okay. You don't have to cry anymore."

This left Sakura a little confused, she was crying? 'But it's believable.' Sakura always had a high tolerance of pain, but her body didn't seam to mach. She would cry without her even noticing. And this seamed to be no different.

Sakura sighed, "I'm fine." she said horsy.

But Mana just ignored her, she looked at her ankle closely, then nodded to herself. She snapped her head to the closest person. And said, "You, hold her down. This might get ugly." she said loudly to the boy next to her. This person shook there shaggy brown head in a resistant nod. His person was a tall guy, with tan skin, and brown eyes and hair. He was lean, but muscled. And had two red upside-down triangles down his cheeks. (AN: I bet you can guess who he is!!!…and if you can't, your pathetic. IT'S- _deidara_: NO, un! Let the stupid people find out, yeah! ….Me: ….fine …)

He jogged over to Sakura, and held her arms to the arm-rests on the wheelchair, then he nodded to Mana, she nodded back. Then she looked back to Sakura and gave her a hard expression, but then smiled softly, then said sweetly "Okay, I'm going to get your bone back in place. This wont hurt much, just take a deep breath. Then it will be over." she looked at her, but Sakura just gave her a knowing look.

This wasn't the first time Sakura had to re-set a bone back in place. Yea, it's true. It hurts like hell, but only for a few seconds. Sakura could deal with it, but the first time she had to put one back in place, she kinda over reacted. She was screaming, and crying out. But her sempai was right here to do it for her. The next time she wasn't so lucky, she had dislocated her knee cap, and she had to put it back in place all my her self. She was worried, but she put it back in place. Now every now and then it would hurt because she did it wrong, and scrapped some cartilage in her knee.

Mana got a good grip on her ankle and told everyone to stand back to she could move her arms. Once she got in a good stance, she counted back from 5 very fast, not giving Sakura anytime to think about it.

"Fivefourthreetwoone!" she said all at once, and with that there was a sickening snap.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she shuttered. And she gripped the arm rest tightly and dug her bitten nails into it, creating holes. Sakura always had a bad habit for either, sleeping, biting her nails, or biting her lip, when she was bored, nervous, or mad. Her sempai tried to get her to stop, but it would just go on. Sometimes she would do it to hard, and her fingers, or lip would start to bleed. This wasn't really new to her, so when she did bleed, she would curse her self.

Slowly the sharp pain dulled into a harsh soreness, and extreme throbbing. Mana rushed over to her side and told the boy that he could let go, he did, but he didn't walk away, but said, "Is there anything else I can do?".

Mana shook her head, and gave him a small smile. "No it's okay, but please tell Tenten to hurry up." she brushed him off and grabbed be handles and backed up, everyone just stared. Sakura just sat there, her eyes back to normal, but her hands were gripping the arm rest even tighter.

You see, Sakura has been in many battles. And was trained to work threw pain, and she did this every well. Almost to well, when Sakura would feel any kind of sudden pain. She felt threatened. And her guard would go sky high, and her muscles would tense. She would be ready for battle. But naturally, Sakura hated to hurt someone, or something. So her sempai had to teach her some kind of way to be able to kill without hesitation, she hated it so much that her sempai had to turn her blood thirsty in battle. She would become a completely different person, and I mean, she would kill just for the fun of it, just to see the blood on her hands. And sometimes she would just have to taste blood, and she would become like this. And it scared her, and she would become like this so often, she would have to actually have to kill something weekly. Sakura has been going on a low for about a month and a half. And she is doing something really risky right now. But she thought she could handle it, but it is becoming to much for her. Now she was on the edge of losing control.

Sakura was pushed threw the crowded halls to the nurses office, everyone was staring at her and her ugly ankle.

Sakura sighed,_ 'When will this end.'_ she thought.

* * *

it's nice and long, I CANT WAIT FOR HER TO GET OUT OF SCHOOL!!!

wow, sakura has had one hell of a day.....

COMMENT!!!! I WILL LOVE YOU!!!!


	7. Lunch

Heh....'^-^....PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!

...hehe, i have adhd....i get...distracted, easly...

and my friend Madi finnaly made me write the rest to i could finish it off and give it to you!

i thought the chapter was longer then is really was....hehe....it's not.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! AND IF I DID....uhh....PEIN WAS SHOW UP MORE!!! AND KAKASHI WOULD BE MINE!....;3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura came out of the nurses office for the second time today, but this time it was different. She could hardly come out of the door without help, you see, Sakurahad never used crutches before. She wasn't to good at it, just like walking in heels. She would fall, easily. And she was not so proud of that.

Sakura was walking down the hall, when she glanced to the wall and saw the clock. '_Lunch is almost over, only two more hours! Come on! You can do it!_' she thought to herself. Then she sighed, '_No, no. I still have stuff to do after this. When I get out from school, I have to go and look for a job, but before that, I have to go see Gai for something._'

I am truly sorry, my dear readers. But I seamed to left out the part were Gai whispers to Sakura to come see him after school. Why he did this, well, you will just have to wait and see. But I can tell you this, he didn't look to happy, or mad, but just told her with eyes she couldn't understand. So I hope you understand now, I am every forgetful when I tell this story, because everything is important. Every moment, every whisper, every little thing is done for a reason. Some are good, some are bad. But I can tell you, a lot problems show up for are dear Sakura. But all for the best, my I reassure you. And there may not be a happy ending, but it is all for the best. Even if it looks like it hurts, the path is bloody. But I have hope at Sakura can overcome this and see the sky, not the ground. Or the cup half full, not half empty. She will see past all of the blood, and maybe become happier. And…maybe…sing for the first time.

I'm am sorry if you are confused, but Sakura's sempai hates music with her soul. Everything she had to do with music was in secret. Sakurahad never told anyone, but…she was scared. She hated the quiet, not the quiet, as in a odd silence in a conversation, truly she liked those. She was never big on talking, and she likes the semi-quiet. She craves the little sounds. Like the breathing of another person, or the hum of a fan, in fact she can't sleep without some sort of noise. But the dead quiet. She hated it so much, she would go insane. And music seamed to be the answer, but yet another problem.

She would always stay next to her sempai, so she barley had anytime to her self. So when she would hear a song with her sempai, she would go into a mad rage. Sakura was scared when her sempai did this. that's why she never said anything, hummed, singed, a song, or melody once in her life.

Over the years, Sakura started to forget about music. But that is starting to change. You see, slowly music is becoming apart of her life, she may not realize it yet, but this is just the tip of the ice cube. And, dear reader, I hope you will understand that music is till new to Sakura. But, you see, Sakura had to learn to play the piano for one of her undercover missions. She didn't know how much she loved it, nor, did she realize that she would tap her fingers on a table like she would on the piano.

And there, dear reader, is how much she missed music for the past 11 years. She craved it, but she didn't know it. She had an inner song just waiting to get out, and it would show when she let down her guard. She was scared. And reader, she hated being scared, she had lived her hole life being scared. And she was sick of it, that's why she put up the tuff front. But inside, was a little girl who liked to dance and sing, and who was afraid of quiet, the dark, and small places.

And, reader, you can only understand that Sakura didn't have high self-esteem. But was brave, so she didn't care what people said about her. It was _her, _that was making herself crumble, little by, little. The voices would hunt her. But she would all push that aside, and put a guard up. So behind that guard was a wimpy child. Who just wanted to be free of everything. All the blood, all the death. But, is slowly dieing everyday. The little voce that said, sing, dance, laugh, smile. Was getting smaller, and smaller everyday. Along with who Sakura was.

And she knew this, and she was scared. Another thing to push away, and with this, dear reader, that you will finally understand that Sakura lived in constant fear of being her self.

Sakura sighed and kept walking down the hall to her next class, passing the stars into the class room next to it. Her next class, but still, as she tried to open the door with her hands, she would hear the loud talking from the upper floor.

You see, on rainy days. Everyone would eat in the library, or any of the other class rooms on the upper floor. All that was up there was, the library, and the different rooms that had art, dance, and everything like that. They were all Z rooms.

After Sakura got the door open, she rushed inside. Then hobbled to the nearest desk, but she wanted to sit in the back. She sighed, and started up the stairs to the top left desk.

Trying not to fall, Sakura put all of her attention on the steps, and didn't hear the door open and close. Nor did she hear all of the voices that started to whisper then they saw her struggle up the steps.

"What the hell is she doing?" one whispered to the other.

"I think she's trying to go up the steps." the other answered.

"God fucket, what the hell did you do to her, Tobi?" one said to the other.

"Tobi didn't do that!" one called Tobi whimpered to he other person.

"Yeah, I mean. Yes, Tobi screwed up big time. But Itachi gave her some sort of medicine he got from Zetsu. She should have been fine from Tobi's stupidness. But look at her hands, there burnt. One must of attacked the other, or something. Itachi is not one to pick fights." the other said matter-a-fact-ly.

The person turned to face that person, and gave him a confused expression. "What the hell do you mean by that, Kisame?"

Kisame sighed, and shook his head. Then looked to him, "Hidan, it means that she could of fought with Itachi and got hurt. Or this had nothing to do with us, hell, who knows. She could just of tripped for all we know." Kisame looked away from Hidan, to Sakura. She was trying to get to the top step, and she was almost there. But she had to grab the desk next to her to help her up. Then Kisame said to his friends, "Hell, for all we know, we could be so wound up at the resent attacks in town, were thinking that someone had finally come after us."

Hidan looked to Kisame, then back to Sakura with a hungry gaze. Then looked back to Kisame with a grin. "Hell, I think your right. We are always on edge, were going to give are self's fucken hart attacks if we keep this up. In fact," he looked back to Sakura who just reached the top step, and was leaning over a desk, trying to sit down and put down her crutches at the same time. Then he looked back to them, "I think we should go and make friends." and with that, he started to walk to Sakura. Kisame and Tobi just looked at him, wide-eyed.

Sakura had just sit down from climbing the stairs, and putting her crutches beside her. '_…I _hate_ stairs today, they are _evil_._' she thought. She sighed and closed her eyes and put her head on her arms on the desk, then sighed. She wiggled a little, and then got conformable. She started to drift when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She moved her head in there direction, then opened her eyes half way, then grumbled, "What?"

This person laughed, and then sat next to Sakura.

Sakura sat up, but then slumped in her chare. This person just smiled and looked her over body with his eyes, he seamed to smile wider when he finally got to her face.

Then he reached out his hand and smiled, "Hi, my name is Hidan. What's yours, beautiful?" he said smiling. He thought, _Easy Hidan, you don't want her to start drooling._

You see, Hidan was every….confident, in him self. To put in a kind way. But sometimes, his 'confidence' would get him a smack in the face. And this seamed to be one of these times.

_Who the hell does he think his is, just coming all up into my space and breathing my air with his perverted attempts to get laid? This Hidan person can just go-…You mean, the Hidan? The one with the scythe? Aww, man! I would of loved to punch his face into the back of his scull! I have to play along! Ugh, this is just not my day…._

Despite everything Sakura rather be doing, she just smiled at him, her eye brow twitching. "My name is Fumiko, nice to meat you Hidan." She said in a tight voce.

Hidan just smiled, _Look at her, she cant keep her eyes off me_!"Fumiko means long-time beautiful child, right?" He said, leaning a little closer. To close for Sakura's comfort.

_Okay, this is it. I have had a lot of stress today, and I'm not going to put up with something I don't have to. This is ridicules! I don't care anymore! I don't give a fudge if I'm on a mission! This is not right!_

Sakura's smile disappeared, and she leaned away from him, she was about to give him a peace of her mind when a voce behind her spoke.

"Hidan stop it," the voce boomed. H-how could I not of heard him coming?!, Sakura thought. "cant you see that she's not interested."

Sakura turned around and saw a large person standing beside her, she recognized him as Kisame, and the smaller person behind him was Tobi. Sakura's anger was insanely doubled at the sight of him, he seamed to be a pain in the ass for her today. Thus, did not help her act at all.

Hidan sat up in his chair, he looked pissed. _She was wrapped around my finger! Fucking Kisame! _"What the hell Kisame!? She was all over me!" he said as if she wasn't here.

Sakura snorted. _Heh, he's such a idiot, who do you think your fooling?_ Sakura cleared her throat, they looked at her with a confused face. Sakura just focused on being nice and getting trust. "Hello," she said, turning in chair so that her back faced Hidan, and she reached out her hand to Kisame, he looked surprised. "my name is Fumiko, Fumiko Harumi. And your name is?..." she asked.

Kisame blushed a little, it had been a while since a girl was nice to him, so he reached out and shook her hand. "My name is Kisame, and this," he turned around and pointed to Tobi, but Tobi kept trying to hide behind Kisame. Kisame just moved out of the way and pointed to Tobi. "is Tobi."

Sakura let go of Kisame's hand and reached out for Tobi's, he wasn't looking at her, and he played with the edge of his shirt.

Sakura put down her hand and sighed,_ So much for getting trust…_

_

* * *

_

yay!!! i'm done with that, and i will work on Scared, but Loved now!!...it seams to be more populare now that i re-did it....

if you comment i will...uhhh, up-date faster!!! yeah, that really makes me want to write when people are pressuring me, thats when i workt he fastist!!...


End file.
